


Dangerous Pleasures

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Capturing, Dark Derek Hale, Depression, Dirty Talk, Drugging, Fangplay, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Murder, Omega Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Royalty, Self-Lubrication, Sex Slave, Sexual Torture, Sexual Violence, Soulmates, Torture, clawplay, forced mating situations, non-major character death, slight abuse, slight dubious consent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The hunter has now became the prey...





	1. Imprisoned by the Alpha

Snow covered the terrain in a soft blanket of white. Soon another snow storm shall pass. The idea of it hung heavily in the night air.

Tracks in the snow imprint sudden movement. In the distance, a massive size castle contrasts against the wind. And sluggish footfalls creep up to the large metal made doors leading inside of the castle.

The harsh audible sound of a stomach grumbling vibrates in the chilling atmosphere of the night. A tiny hand pressed the huge castle doors open and a fragile form painstakingly entered pass the old foundation that is the castle. Shy curiosity slowly peaks the more that is seen within the castle walls.

Someone lives there! That much is certain. But who?

Another growl of hunger sounds and the frail form begins to seek its dinner. Whoever lived there will do just fine. Just a little bite and nibble and then they shall be on their merry way back home. Or that would have been the plan if not for the nauseatingly monstrous scene now playing out before their very eyes.

Bodies on top of bodies lined the floor of what was probably once the castle's throne room. The hard stench of death and saturating blood filled the throne room's air. A man suddenly cries out for his life before his neck is snapped in the wrong direction, permanently silenting his wails for mercy.

The man's body is tossed down mercilessly in to the fray of the dead. Shocking the castle's unexpected guest whose heartbeat only seems to speed up in fear and total confusion. Eyes trained wide in complete horror at the nightmarish scene of death and destruction.

The voice of the only other being still alive inside of the throne room called out, gathering the other's attention towards himself, "Do not fret for the dead. They have all received what was deserved of them for a long while."

A soft voice stuttered back, "H-how? W-who are you?"

"Oh, right. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Derek Hale and I could smell you the moment that you stepped foot within my castle's walls. Now it is my turn to wonder what my unknown guest's name may be as well." the other creature answered without any hesitation, a creepy lop-sided grin falling in to place against his perfect shaped lips as he stood there before the dead lying at his feet.

"I-I am called S-stiles by my own k-kind. M-my people." the little terror filled Vampyre stammered back to him, the merciless killer of his own kind. Almost biting in to the flesh of his very own tongue when he does. Because he knew what type of creature Derek Hale was.

"Do not fear me. Yet, little one. Unless you have come here to personally challenge my authority over this territory. Is that what you are here for, Stiles? To challenge me? My claim? My power? My authority?" Derek gave him a perfect canine flashing smile, sending petrifying shivers down Stiles's spine at the mere sight of it.

"N-no. I only seek refuge and food for the night from the storm brewing outside these castle doors. And nothing else." Stiles replied, eyeing the other creature warily. He was scared. Derek was an Alpha Werewolf. And a Prince of his kind at that just by the strong scent of him. Prowess and authority! Purely Alpha male!

"Food you say? Yet, you do not eat as I do. Isn't that right, little Vampyre?" Derek retorted, joyously mocking the terrified being with another shiver inducing grin.

"Y-yes." came Stiles quickly murmured response back to Derek, a shuddering breath running its course through his small frame all at the same time.

"And if I were to offer you what you need, what will you give me in return for my services?" Derek asked, quirking up an eyebrow at the little frightened creature.

"I... I do not know. I... I have nothing on me or of myself to give you." Stiles admitted with a soft blush coming to the forefront of his pale colored cheeks.

Derek stated, letting out a dark guttural snarl, a hard growl underlying it, "That is where you are very wrong, little one. For you have so much of yourself to give. To me."

Stiles watched in shock as Derek stepped over the dead to stand before him. He gazed up in to the elder creature's glowing red eyes. Sucking in a deep intake of breath when the Werewolf reached out a hand to gently brush it against the left side of his face, nails sharpening in to his claws at the touch.

"You want to feed, then you will allow me to take you to my bed." Derek spoke not giving Stiles the chance to respond to him before he removed his hand from off his face and slipped his arms around his slender made waist. Lifting him up in to his embrace bridal style, he carried him out of the throne room leaving the mess for his many servants to clean up for him.

He took Stiles to his bedchamber kicking the door open with his right foot. He stepped inside once the door was cracked open then kicked the door close once again. Carrying the tired and hungry Vampyre over to his bed. In a gentle manner, he placed him down upon it.

Moving away from him to reopen one of the last of his slowly healing wounds that he had gained from the tremendous fight he'd been in before Stiles had arrived to his castle. He made the cut on the right side of his chest with a slightly transformed wolfed out finger. Blood. The crimson colored substance dripped down from the wound alerting every one of Stiles's Vampiric senses.

Stiles leaned back on to the bed with a hiss of want slipping past his lips as he opened his arms parting his dry mouth when Derek moved back over to him. He whimpered softly as the Alpha slid in to his arms embracing him in his own tight needy hug. The Alpha flipped their positions on the bed until he was laying on top of the Alpha, straddling him.

He nosed at the Alpha's chest slowly moving his head towards the blood leaking wound. Until the only scent filling his nostrils was Derek's sweet smelling blood and the only thing on his mind was to feed. So he did.

He pressed his mouth over Derek's chest, sinking his elongated fangs deep in to his chest. He groaned at the feeling of blood rushing within his mouth. Moaned at the sudden taste of it. So thick and sweet, like blackberries and citrus on the buds of his tongue.

His mind was so completely distracted that he didn't even notice when the Alpha ripped off the clothes he'd been wearing. He didn't realize this until a solid formed clawed finger was already buried deep inside of himself. At the feeling, he removed his hold on the Alpha screaming out in shock as the finger probed his soft warm virgin insides searching for his prostate.

"N-no! Stop~" was all Stiles got out before Derek silenced him with a breath stealing kiss after he'd pulled off from his feeding.

Derek parted their lips with an all knowing smirk, a chuckle spilling from his lips, "Like I told you before, my services are not free, little one. It requires payment. And my price is you. All of you."

Stiles glared defiantly down at him, hissing directly at him in clear outrage, whilst trying to remove himself from the Alpha's hold and from his lap, "B-but I didn't agree to that!"

Derek said growling back at him, "Oh, but you did. When you drunk of me, love. You now belong to me. So you should just sit back and relax. And enjoy the ride. I promise that I won't disappoint you."

Stiles screamed out whilst Derek ignored him to continue stretching his virgin core for their joining, "No! No! Derek! Please Alpha! No!"


	2. Bound by Unbreakable Chains

The screech of chains echoed in the dark silence of the dungeon. A cold chill swept over the entire area. There was only one way out. A door. Light barely entered the room.

Stiles hardly wore anything upon his body, save for the strap of fabric that Derek had govern him with after he'd thoroughly debauched him the first time. That first night. He was seated on the floor of the dungeon huddled in the corner for warmth as he assessed his current problems.

His connection with the outside side world had already been completely severed from him. No thanks to his own foolishness. This imprisonment he's facing now was because of his total lack of using his Vampyric senses and surveillance skills.

He had been a fool. And his father had been proven right. He was way too young to be out in the world on his own. Especially considering his current situation. Who in the world gets themselves caught by a Werewolf? A Prince of his kind no less! Werewolf Royalty! The most dangerous ones outside of the Werewolf King himself!

He should have known better than to venture in to the territory of the beast. Not doing so had cost him his purity. And his life. Although sexual relations with the Werewolf had been explosive in ways that Stiles could never begin to explain, he had desire to share himself with someone he would call his own in the far off future. But that future had been forced away from him. It was not supposed to happen with a sadistic beast of the highest order. To a Werewolf Alpha Prince!

Stiles scowled deeply at his thoughts. He wanted to sink his fangs in to his captor's neck and drain of all of his blood as he raked his fingernails down his back in a trail of red just to enact his useless revenge a bit. Yet, he knew that would never come to pass.

The Prince was way more intelligent than he was, considering their huge age difference. And the power that he easily dominated over him. He was probably likened to an annoying fly buzzing about to the elder supernatural being. Stiles frowned, scoffing deeply at that notion. Loud enough for the Wolf to hear him, that is.

He would show Derek that he was more than a bothersome little flea to him. He would make sure that the Wolf needed him in every way imaginable. Making sure that he knew who was the actual captured one in between the two of them. He would make sure to never let him go because that need would foster his complete control over the Werewolf Prince. That was a promise.

The only door leading out of the dungeon pushed open with a hard quiet force allowing Prince Derek to walk on to his path. The little bit of light illuminating the entire room gave a show of Derek's perfect canines glowing underneath it. And Stiles shivered inwardly at the sight of that cheekily eerie smile of his.

Outwardly, Stiles held it together glaring angrily back up at his captor as he stalked in to the dungeon like the predator that he truly was. His smile stretching in to a complete morbid grin of sorts. Then Derek stood right in front of the beautiful fragile younger night creature chained up before him. And Stiles watched as Derek crouched down before him in a kneeling position, his ghostly pale green eyes never once leaving Stiles's own amber colored ones when he does.

"It's time to play again, my pet." Derek said as he grabbed Stiles by his long hair pulling him up from his position on the dungeon's cold floor. He watched as the little Vampyre Omega's face held an expression of an annoyed glare upon it as Derek pulled him harshly in to his arms. Stiles's cheeks were flushed pink with his anger. To which only served to rile the Alpha up even more.

Stiles's lips were slightly opened as if he were about to say something back to Derek but before he could Derek hushed him with his kiss. Stiles slightly gave in to him, parting his lips a bit on a sigh for his tongue to gain entryway from how shockingly gentle the kiss was. Yet, slowly, he regained some of his earlier composure realizing what Derek was trying do to him.

Stiles tried to push him away but Derek refused to part their lips, so Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. Hard, drawing blood from the tiny wound. However that only forced Derek to kiss him even harder, even if he had the taste of his own blood on the buds of his tongue. That just made playtime even more fun.

Long gone was the gentleness of their lips brushing against each other. Derek was more aroused by Stiles than he'd ever been with any other person he'd met before him. His keen tongue plundering the Omega's beneath him in to eager response.

Derek lifted him up on to his lap, parting his bare legs to hike them up to his advantage to what lies in between them. He continues to punish him with breathless kisses as Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck for support so that he would not hurt himself. The chains holding him rattling around them as they move.

Derek wanted him, again, and he knew that Stiles wanted him too no matter what he protested to that fact. His body responses felt so right. So perfect. Derek's hands traveled his entirety. Stiles fitted perfectly against the palms of his open hands. Derek forced himself away from Stiles's soft kiss bitten lips leaving him in a daze with a prominent hard on in his lap.

Moving his mouth on to Stiles's exposed neck, Derek nipped and sucked at the skin there taking in his Omega's natural scent. His nostrils flaring in the delight of it. His Alpha pride picking up at the little mewls and whimpers his little Omega let escape his parted lips as he slipped a hand down in between the press of their bodies beneath the strap of fabric he given him to wear the night before.

The Alpha in him preened at the wet feel of his Omega's entrance, slick with his body's response to Derek's control of it. Pulling his mouth back a bit, he slipped out his tongue licking at the point where he would soon forever claim Stiles as his own and he felt the Omega shiver beneath him in anticipation. A growl emitted deep from within himself as Stiles desperately clung on to him.

He pressed one of his fingers against Stiles's entrance easily slipping it inside of the Omega's heat, almost knuckle deep before it was being pulled back out only for him to push it right back inside. Over and over again, until Stiles was quivering with the effort of it. Soon he had two fingers working inside of him as Stiles flushed his body against his own trying to receive friction upon his hardened cock leaking out precum between them.

Derek kept up the pace until he knew that his Omega was ready to let go but he didn't let him. His lips now at Stiles's left ear as his whispered in to it causing the Vampyre to flinch against him as he words slowly sunk in to his lust hazed brain, "Now look at what you made me do, my pet. You should've just played along and maybe I would've let you cum on my fingers."

Derek chuckled as he pushed Stiles off his lap, standing up to fix himself back up again with Stiles glaring up at him. And then Stiles snapped angrily at him, "I don't need a disgusting Alpha like you to get me off! I can do that all on my own, thank you very much!"

Derek gritted out enraged and still a little bit aroused, "I don't think that you will be saying that for much longer, my beautiful pet."

Stiles hissed back at him, his cheeks still flushed pink from what they'd just done moments before, "Just leave me alone right now! You've already had your fun with me for today."

Derek said no more as he hooked up Stiles's chains to the wall behind him. He placed them high, so that Stiles would not be able to pleasure himself after he had left the dungeon. Afterwards, he made his way over to the door never looking back at Stiles for good measure. And Stiles said no more to that as well already knowing his fate for the night.

He opened the door and left the dungeon. He made his way down the dark tunneled hallway as one of his men came to stand at the dungeon door in his place. He would come tomorrow to see if his pet had succeed in an orgasm without his help.

**Author's Note:**

> This type of story is new territory for me. I hope it didn't come out that bad. Although I'm not sure how long this fic will be, its exciting to write it. I hope you guys liked it! ^^


End file.
